dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SforHope/Rebirth: Week 2 (aka ???)
Let's cut to the chase * Action Comics Vol 1 957 NE Superman witness Lex self-declaring himself Superman, he loses his temper and decides to reveal his existence to PE. The two of them fight until they are interrupted by Doomsday...or something similar. All of this happens, as CLARK KENT witness the whole situation. Instead of solving the questions raised in Rebirth #1, so far the Superman titles have given us only more questions. It is clearly a hook to get people to keep buying those books. I'm not falling for that. Someone who will read the next books will have to explain what is happening there. * Aquaman: Rebirth Vol 1 1 Aquaman stands up for his kingdom and has dinner with Mera in a diner. All this while Black Manta keeps watching them and plotting an evil plan of evilness... Green Arrow Rebirth was well done, specially his love story. Aquaman is cheesy AF and honestly... we've been there before. This is exactly the opposite of Action 957. It has no interesting elements that would keep people buying the books, except for big Aquaman fans... .... ha. * Detective Comics Vol 1 934 A much better improvement over the s**t show that was Batman: Rebirth. Tynion IV writes Batman in a much more familiar way to me. It has that 90's/BTAS Batman-styled dialogue and storytelling. The assembling of this "new" group is cool, but the idea of an army out to destroy Batman is a bit over the top. Overall, I really enjoyed this one. I didn't like skinhead/wig user Batwoman... but once in the suit, I can pass that. Azrael was a nice touch, but it wasn't used very well. It's a follow-up from B&R Eternal, and I didn't fully enjoyed that. Spoiler, Red Robin and Batgirl Orphan are exactly what I'm talking about when I say 90's style. And Clayface... not sure how I feel about him being so tragic and sad, that he suddenly becomes a hero. It reminds me a lot of Feat of Clay and Mudslide from BTAS, specially when Batman tries to help him. AND, speaking of Batman. I don't like the purple side of the cape. It gives me that Count von Count feeling... and it's silly. It has no purpose... One of the changes made by Capullo-Snyder, that I hope gets erased in the future. I really liked the direction of Detective 934, and I will keep reading. It's promising. Just as I expected * The Flash: Rebirth Vol 2 1 I honestly don't know what happened there. I'm absolutely conflicted and confused. So Prime Earth Barry, who never, ever knew Wally, suddenly gained memories from his New Earth counterpart? How did it happen? Then there's the Watchmen element... we're still in the dark about it.... Help... anyone? * Wonder Woman: Rebirth Vol 1 1 Diana's past is a mystery. Diana's future is a mystery. We are not sure where she came from or where she's going. Everything here reads as a literal cliffhanger from Batman '66: "Who is Wonder Woman?" "Will she find the truth?" "Is Wonder Woman's past as interesting as her future?" "Keep buying WW, on the same Wonder-Channel..." But seriously, despite the utterly frustrating inexplicable elements, there's still something interesting about all this. Maybe is the fact that I like WW... or maybe I like Rucka's writing. I dunno, but I think I'll keep track of the Amazonian for a while. BONUS * Wacky Raceland #1 I used to watch that show as a kid. And I played some videogames. I haven't touched the franchise in years... and there has never been a best time to use the known phrase "childhood ruined". Even Scooby Apocalypse was compelling. This one was a complete mess. The story was all over the place, the narrative doesn't make sense and the artstyle is too gritty for something that used to be cool. The characters are awful, both in design and as characters - and there doesn't seem to be a point to the whole thing. Not worth the money. Final Words * Detective and Wonder Woman are the best of this week. They don't really come close to Green Arrow, tho. * Flash is confusing * Action Comics is weird * And Aquaman is lame...sad but true... Category:Blog posts